


Shadows Taller Than Your Souls

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know if this is buying him a stairway to heaven or paving a road to hell, but he doesn’t care. If living selfishly means his life is about and for and with Cas, then he’ll live as selfishly as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Taller Than Your Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows Taller Than Our Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405565) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

Listen to and [download the mp3 file here](http://www.silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/DeanCas/Shadows%20Taller%20Than%20Our%20Souls%20\(1\).mp3). (Right-click to save the file.)

 

Many thanks to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), for hosting me, and to [beastinthesky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beastofthesky/pseuds/beastofthesky), for giving posting permission and writing this lovely piece of art!

 

Talk to me[ on tumblr!](http://silkylustre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
